Destiny Update 2.6.0
Update 2.6.0 introduced Age of Triumph, the last content update to Destiny, and made some further changes to Crucible balance in the same vein as Update 2.5.0.2. It was released on March 28, 2017. Raids *A Raid playlist is now available featuring one Raid in the director each week **Recommended Light level: 390 **New Weapons, Armor, Armor Ornaments, Ghosts, Sparrows, Shaders and Emblems to discover **Players will receive one Age of Triumph Armor Ornament token for successful completion of the featured Raid (once per week per account) **All Challenge Modes are enabled on the weekly featured Raid ***Players will receive one Age of Triumph Armor Ornament token for successful completion of Challenge Modes (once per character, per Challenge Mode, per week) **Players will receive a "Knuckles of Eao" by completing a featured Raid's opening encounter (once per week, per account) ***Use Knuckles of Eao then defeat a Raid boss in the weekly featured playlist to receive extra rewards ***Knuckles of Eao consumables stack to a maximum of 5 *Three of Coins should now activate on the following bosses: **Templar **Atheon **Ir-yut **Crota *Added Challenge Modes to the following Encounters: **Atheon **Templar **Ir-yut **Crota *Fixed an issue where killing Ir-Yut would not always end the Deathsinger encounter and players would have to deal with infinitely respawning Knights *Removed a condition that prevented Fireteams of less than three from progressing past the Gorgons in the Vault of Glass *Fixed an issue where one of the door switches in the second Vosik encounter was partially obscured by the wall and difficult to hit with a SIVA Charge Crucible Crucible Director *Updated core nodes to cycle between available activities on a weekly cadence: **Node 1 cycles between Control and Clash **Node 2 cycles between Rift and Supremacy **Node 3 cycles between Elimination and Trials of Osiris (on weekend only) **Node 4 cycles between Skirmish and Salvage **Node 5 cycles between Rumble and Rumble Supremacy *Weekly Featured Crucible activities consolidated into a single node **Weekly Featured activities include Combined Arms, Zone Control, Mayhem Clash, Mayhem Rumble and Doubles **Classic playlists have been removed, players who do not own Rise of Iron can now access the Weekly Featured Crucible activity Crucible Bounties *Updated Crucible Daily Bounties to be more inclusive, no longer requiring specific Subclasses or Fireteams *Added new Weekly Crucible Weapon Bounties to the Crucible Quartermaster **Possible Weapon rewards include items from the Crucible Vendor, Crucible Playlists, Iron Banner and Trials of Osiris *Lord Shaxx will now offer his Weekly Bounty for both available 6v6 modes each week *Trials of Osiris Bounties have been updated: **Existing Bounties will remain in your inventory and can be completed to acquire their respective rewards **New versions of the Bounties will now be offered by Brother Vance and can be completed daily when Trials of Osiris is active **Armor and Weapon rewards from Bounties updated to include all non-adept Y3 items Quests *Crucible Quest chain from Lord Shaxx has been removed, you can complete the current quest you are on but will not acquire the next quest in the chain Iron Banner *Dusty Iron Engrams updated to decrypt immediately upon purchase *Dusty Iron Engrams now have a chance to contain Year 2 Iron Companion Armor *Iron Banner match rewards updated to include Year 2 Iron Companion Armor *Slightly increased chance for Year 1 and Year 2 armor rewards from Iron Banner matches *Support added for Iron Banner Mayhem Clash *Some vendor items on Efrideet have had their rolls updated Trials of Osiris/Elimination *Fixed an issue where a player on the surviving team could use Fireborn to cause the round to continue even when all enemies were dead General *Made Special Ammo crates instantly refill your Special Weapon on pickup *Disabled Join-in-Progress for Rumble playlists if any player has at least 100 points Private Matches *Removed Power and Vehicle options, added Ammo and Respawn options that vary by mode: **Ammunition - Default, No Special, No Heavy, No Ammo Crates **Respawns - Teammate Revives, Instant, After 3 Seconds, After 5 Seconds, After 10 Seconds **Vehicles are now enabled on maps that support them, except in Inferno modes **Round Time options adjusted for Elimination to default to 90 seconds to match the playlist setting Maps *Fixed an issue where players were able to leave the intended playable area on Icarus and Skyline Patrols *Fixed an issue where Plaguelands patrols were not dropping collection items Grimoire *Grimoire card "SRL: Sparrow Racing" can now also be earned from Private Matches using the Sparrow Racing gametype *Players who have acquired the Y3 Khvostov will be awarded all Grimoire cards for the Khvostov Manual pages (including pages 1, 15, and 17) upon entering Orbit *Players will now be awarded with the Y1 Icebreaker Grimoire card upon acquiring the Y3 Icebreaker. Players who have already acquired the Y3 Icebreaker will receive the card upon entering Orbit Sandbox *Health Regen changes: **Changes reverted: ***Suros Legacy perk ***No Backup Plans ***Ward of Dawn cast ***Apotheosis Veil ***Embrace the Void **Kept the recent changes, but increased the amount of Health/Shield given per kill from 36 to 57: ***Hungering Blade ***Transfusion: Cooldown was also removed ***Cauterize: Cooldown was also removed ***Red Death perk ***Lifesteal: Also applies to The Ram *Memory of Skorri will now require a kill to start working and will charge Supers for 1 minute, or until the round ends or the player dies *Sidearms will no longer allow ammo to stack through death and instead will reset to a single magazine every respawn *Added 1 round to Truth|'s maximum inventory and increased its reload speed to max *Added more flinch to No Land Beyond and widened its potential recoil space — it will recoil the same amount, but not necessarily in the same direction *Recovery reduction was removed from the Blink Talent Grid Nodes and the time the player was left HUDless has been lowered *Hand Cannon range falloff now starts ~3m earlier *Auto Rifles' minimum damage (damage done at maximum range falloff) increased by 7% *Kills with Necrochasm no longer require headshots to explode enemies (flying enemies such as Shanks and Wizards do not explode) *Increased Recovery given by Astrocyte Verse's Move to Survive perk from +3 to +7 *Fixed an issue where the Rescue Mag perk would replenish ammunition when taking self-damage *Fixed an issue where changes to the Shotgun perk Rangefinder intended with Hotfix 2.5.0.2 did not go into effect *Fixed an issue that where changes to Shotgun in-air accuracy did not go into effect Strikes *New Nightfall modifier: Daybreak combines the Epic and Mayhem modifiers every fourth week *Nightfall blue flames and Radiant Light Reputation bonus on completion have returned *More aggressive idle player detection; now in line with Crucible Activity *Fixed an issue in The Nexus where the Aegis would be continuously deleted and respawned *Fixed an issue in The Shadow Thief where players would get the "Joining Allies" message while in the playable space during the fight with Taniks Vendors *Increased the reputation awarded by the Gunsmith for completing weapon tests *Eris Morn now accepts Moldering Shards and charged Antiquated Runes as donations in exchange for Crota's Bane reputation *Adjusted the price of ammo synthesis for purchase from Eris Morn *Shiro-4 will now accept Isenfyre Tokens in exchange for 500 Vanguard reputation *The Crucible Quartermaster now sells ammo synthesis consumables in exchange for Hadium Flakes *Vendor items sold for Legendary Marks have had their light levels increased to 380 *Vendors selling level 40 Legendary Armor and Weapons now update perks and stats at the weekly reset **This includes the following vendors: ***Vanguard Mentors and Quartermaster ***Crucible Quartermaster ***Lord Shaxx ***Dead Orbit ***New Monarchy ***Future War Cult *Xûr now sells two new Exotic weapon bundles each week in addition to his regular weekly sale items **Each bundle costs 30 Strange Coins and 25 Silver Dust and contains 1 Exotic Weapon and 1 matching Weapon Ornament *Two new Emotes are available from the Emote Kiosk: Please and Thanks *Adjusted the rarity of certain ships available from Amanda Holliday Silver Dust Store *Many Eververse items available from the Dawning are now available on the Silver Dust Kiosk *Sterling and Radiant Treasures have been removed from the Silver Dust Store *New Silver Dust Engram items have been added to the Silver Dust Store and their corresponding vendors for a cost of 5 Silver Dust *Items obtained from these Engrams dismantle into 1 Silver Dust: **Arena Engram - Lord Shaxx - Contains infusible Crucible Armor from Year 1 and 2 **Exodus Engram - Arach Jalaal - Contains infusible Dead Orbit Armor from Year 1 and 2 **Warpath Engram - Lakshmi-2 - Contains infusible Future War Cult Armor from Year 1 and 2 **Unity Engram - Executor Hideo - Contains infusible New Monarchy Armor from Year 1 and 2 **Triad Engram - Vanguard Mentors - Contains infusible Vanguard Armor from Year 1 and 2 **Sterling Engram - Silver Dust Store - Contains Spektar Armor from Year 2's Sterling Treasure **Icy Engram - Silver Dust Store - Contains Chroma Armor from Treasures of the Dawning ***Cost is 10 Silver Dust, items dismantle to 5 Silver Dust *Players who have previously obtained Dawning and Desolate Armor pieces may purchase these items from the Silver Dust Store Eververse *Treasure of Ages is now available for purchase from Eververse *The Treasure of Ages contains existing Eververse items, as well as many new items to collect: **Shaders **Weapon Ornaments **Ships **Triumph Armor Set *Players can receive up to three free Treasure of Ages per account per week for their first completion of the following activities: **Heroic Strike playlist **Weekly Crucible playlist **Weekly Story playlist General *Fixed an issue impacting some players' ability to join Fireteams over local network connections *Fixed an issue preventing dropped Engrams from being sent to the Postmaster if the player disconnects without returning to Orbit *Fixed a bug causing equipped Sniper Rifles to occasionally become invisible *Fixed an issue that allowed Supers to stay activated longer than intended *Twilight Garrison now changes color to match the equipped Shader *Skeleton Keys and Siva Fragments may now appear at Postmaster to prevent an issue where these items may have been removed from Character Inventory References Category:Destiny Updates